onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Vivre Card
|extra1title = Manufactured |extra1 = New World }} Vivre Cards, also known as the , are a special form of paper made in the New World. Overview A Vivre Card is made from part of a person’s fingernail which is then made into paper. It is completely waterproof and fireproof, but can be torn and given to a cared person that one would be separated from. The torn pieces will point to and move towards each other no matter where they are in the world, allowing one to always be able to tell in which direction the other person is. True to the name "paper of life", Vivre Cards also display the life force of their owner. If the life of the person who gave the Vivre Card is vanishing, the card will begin to burn. It will grow back to its original size if the person recovers. List of Known Vivre Cards * Portgas D. Ace: The very first Vivre Card was received in Alabasta to help Luffy find his brother. It had diminished quite significantly due to Ace being captured and in danger of execution. Upon rescue from the execution scaffold, the card has been restored fully, but when Ace took a direct hit from Sakazuki through his stomach and died, the card completely turned to ashes. * Lola's Mother: This card was received from Lola of the Rolling Pirates. She gives Nami a Vivre Card of her "momma" in case they need her assistance in the New World. Here the importance of the Vivre Card is fully explained. * Silvers Rayleigh: After the trouble they caused on the Sabaody Archipelago, Rayleigh gives each member of the Straw Hat Pirates a Vivre Card to find him once their ship has been coated. After the Summit War, he leaves his own piece with Shakky while he goes to see Luffy, so that the rest of the Straw Hats would still be able to find their way back to Sabaody. Shakky later gives the piece to the the Straw Hats as they are about to leave Sabaody Archipelago for Fishman Island, because Luffy, who hadn't yet shown up at the time, would be following it. *After reaching Dressrosa, Trafalgar Law gave the Straw Hats a Vivre Card that will lead them to Zo in case something happens to him, Usopp and Robin on Green Bit. * Monkey D. Luffy: Sabo kept part of this Vivre Card, but gave the rest to Roronoa Zoro. Non-Canon * Zephyr: Ain uses a Vivre Card to find her sensei after he was sent flying away by the explosion that destroyed Firs Island. * Byrnndi World: World left behind a Vivre Card for Boa Hancock to track him down after capturing her sisters as hostage. * Shuzo and Momonga both use the Vivre Cards to track Panz Fry and the Straw Hat Pirates, a method Zephyr taught them. Translation and Dub Issues *"Vivre" is the French word for "to live". *Some translations refer to it as "Biblicard", possibly due to its Japanese pronunciation "Biburukādo". References Site Navigation ca:Targeta de Vida de:Vivre Card it:Vivre Card fr:Carte Vitale Category:Technology